Opposites collide
by DezR5
Summary: New girl Ally and lonely boy Austin cross paths when Ally moves to Miami from Italy, Austin falls for her hard! A tale of friendship, romance and heartache, will Austin ever win Ally's heart and keep it?
1. Chapter 1

Austin's POV

"Dez please don't tell Mom about me flunking algebra , I beg of you" I said in a begging tone, he is just been unfair.

Woah wait a minute, let me introduce myself im Austin Moon. The one torturing me is Dez my he is not my biological brother but he is my family. My parents died when I was a couple of weeks old and Dez's parents adopted me because they were my parents friends and wanted a great life for me, or something like that. All I can say is my life is what it is because of them, I just wish I knew what my parents were like.

I look at Dez and sigh, "Well looks like you win". I walk out the room and stopped in my tracks "Oh Dez does Mom know about your little girlfriend" I smirk carrying on waking.

"Wait what no, im sorry please don't Austin" he pleads. "Im telling mom" I teased

Dad sighed at me when I walked into the kitchen "What are you boys arguing about now?", I smirk a little "Oh nothing", Dad looked up to me and started to laugh "What" I asked "Oh nothing" he smirks. "Well then" I thought.

"What ever he said he is lying I don't have a girlfriend" Dez announces walking into the kitchen, Mom and Dad just look at him confused "Austin never said anything about a girlfriend" Mom said getting suspicious. "Oh right, anyway I don't have a girlfriend so lets forget this whole situation" he panics "is it hot in here, I think its hot in here" Dez mumbled tugging on his collar.

"I smell bull shit" I swore, Dad leans over and slaps the back of my head "Language Monica" he warns me. "My name isn't Monica" I shout storming out, I grab my jacket and backpack and leave for school.

Ally's POV

Im in the car with My parents and twin sister Amber we are on the way to our first day at our new high school. Its already half way through the semester but we only moved here last month from Italy. Im Currently isolating myself with my headphones and Taylor Swift. "Ally! Ally!" I hear Amber shout as she pulls the headphones out of my ears.

"What, and By the way rip my headphones out again and I will rip your lungs out" I shout, and she just gives me roll of her eyes.

"Well I was going to say" Amber continued "see these guys, their hot just so wow" she sequels.

"Typical you" I say annoyed, I placed my headphones back in until we pulled into the grounds, my jaw dropped. "Is that the music hall?" I asked overwhelmed.

"Really Ally, im here for one reason and that's to meet boys. So don't you dare screw this up for me", I roll my eyes and get out of the car. "Ok well then see you Ally im going to get me a hunk" Amber smirked and walked off.

I just laugh at her, "ok so Ally welcome to your first day of collage" I sigh and whisper to myself.

"Well buy then guys" My Dad shouts to us.

Its my first lesson, "algebra yay my favourite subject" I sarcasticlly say to myself. I see a spare seat and take it. I place my books down on the desk and look to my right, I see a girl with bright blue streaks in her hair "Hi im Ally" I tell her. "Oh hi im Elektra I adore death" she groaned at me "Well then" I thought. I look to my left and see a blonde haired boy he looks at me, my eyes just fix on his and I just gaze into them. "Hi im Austin, nice to meet you" he smiled and shakes my hand.

A red headed boy leaned over Austin's Desk and took a grip on my hand and shook it "Well hello im Dez, im known to be a babe magnet" he winks at me, I have just met this guy 'Dez' and he is already making me uncomfortable. "Don't mind my brother he was dropped, down the stairs, multiple times" Austin jokes, I giggle a little "Im not joking, he got pretty fucked up as a baby" he tells me. "I feel so sorry for you, your related to that" I joke. "Oh im not, his parents adopted me" he told me looking relived.

_**After Class **_

I was packing up my books up when that blonde boy Austin approached me "hi this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me maybe" he sings and hands me a piece of paper.

"Your sweet but im not looking for a relationship right now" I tell him. Austin frowned "but why not" he whinned. "Im sorry but how about friends" I said giving him a reassuring smile.

"Oh ok, " he shrugs at me. "Ok catch you later Austin, I need to get to my next class" I walk out into the hallway. "Ally wait" I hear a male voice call me, I turn to see Austin running after me, "let me walk you to class" he offered. "ok but just as friends" I tell him, "As friends of course" flirted.

I walk into my sex in science class and see Amber flirting "keep your orgasm in" I joke sitting next to her, "Well at least I can pull a lad" Snarled. "Yeah pull a lad into bed" I snapped. "OMG Ally stop been a ugly bitch" she shouts "Hi idiot guess what, were freaking identical twins" I tell her, "Yeah so" she shrugs "We have the same face stupid" I explain. "oh whatever" she said getting frustrated.

"Sex is bad, don't ever have sex, sez can kill you" the teacher over exaggerated. "Hi Ally are you still a virgin I bet you are" Amber mocked me. "Yeah I am" I tell her getting annoyed.

"So class anyone here had sex?" the teacher shouts, Amber stands up and the whole class fixes their eyes on her. "I have and I loved it" she smirked "and your proud of this, your only sixteen" I shout standing up "You know what your a embarrassment to me and our family, we may live together but were not sisters" I yelled walking out of class.

I go to the girls bathroom and lock myself in a stall, I hear a knocking at the stall door "Hi Ally is that you" I hear a male voice say. I unlock the door and see Austin stood before me "this is the girls bathroom what are you doing here and don't you have a lesson to be in?" I ask. "What is this a million questions" he jokes "I kind of avoid sex in science and well I saw you run in here upset" he said. "Well my sister has ruined my chance of having any friends" I tell him, "Well your wrong, im your friend" he flirts, pulling me in for a hug "This is as friends right?" I ask. "Of course" he smiles hugging me tighter.


	2. Chapter 2

Ally's POV

So the past month at my new school has had its up's and down's. Actually im lying the truth is the only good thing was Austin but he had to go away for two weeks to see his grandmother, and while he was gone I had no one except myself. I was bullied, hurt and bruised by the popular girls.

"Shit" I cried. I had cut to deep. I hadn't meant to. I just needed to get away, from everything, from everyone. I spent the day at school listing to the awful things that people were saying about me. I tried to convince myself they were all lies, that people were jealous of me, but at one point it became too much. Then I found myself back were I was a few years ago, scared and alone. The situation was all to familiar as I held the Razor close to my wrist. My Mom's heart shattered as she found me on the bathroom floor laid in a pool of my own blood. I received scaring looks and glares when I arrived home from the hospital.

I sat at home been watched by my mom she fears I might try to kill myself. I hear the doorbell and dart to the door, I opened it to see Austin stood before me. "Your back" I cheered hugging him. "Got something for you" he said reveling a teddy bare "I love it" I say hugging him tighter.

It's just me and Austin my mom had to go somewhere, "so did you miss me" Austin asked. "Pfft no" I said with a grin across my face, "You did didn't you, admit it" he said smiling. I sat and shook my head, "Well then im going to tickle you to, you say you missed me" she said tickling me. "Austin! Stop!" I shrieked as his fingers works mercilessly around my sides, tickling me to the point where I had tears running down the sides of my face. "Say it!" Austin yells, smirking as he tickles me even more. "Never" I shout. "Then im never going to stop!" he says, but he does.

I tried to breath, wondering why he stopped so suddenly, especially after he said he wasn't going to. I looked up at where he was on top me, his legs at either side of my thighs while I laid on the couch. The expression on his face struck me. He looked hurt, sad, for a second I thought I maybe of kicked him or something while he was tickling me. Then I noticed he was staring intently at something. I followed his gaze and saw what he was staring at, I felt a shock of panic shoot through my body. The scars on my wrist. "Austin.." I whispered. "Why?" he whispered, his voice crackling and his face crumbling into a heart breaking expression. "I don't know" I said. "Ally" he said warningly. I found that I wasn't able to form words, my eyes started to fill with tears. "Why didn't you tell me?" he said quietly. "I didn't want you to be angry with me" I whispered, my lip trembling. "Angry with you? Why would you possibly think I would be angry with you? If anything, im angry with myself!" he said. "Why?" I asked, shocked. "because, I should of been there to help you. I-I should be there to protect you. I-" he said desperately, a lone tear falling onto his cheek. "Im sorry" he said. "You shouldn't be sorry Austin! It's not your fault" I said. "Promise me, Promise me that you'll come to me. I don't care what time, where I am, who im with, If im in the shower, anything! You can come to me and let me help you. Promise"... "I promise".

-1 week later-

I threw my last idea for the project at Austin. The crumpled piece of paper hit the side of his hand, and fell to the ground with the other crumpled papers that failed. He looked over at me, "how many times are you going to throw things at me?" he asked with his usual smirk. I just smiled at him and looked back down at my notebook. "I can't think of an idea for our project!" I groaned laying my head down, and my arms out in front of me. I heard Austin slide his chair back, and walk over to me. "Well if you put this over here..." he said, pointing his pencil on my paper. I looked up, and watched as his pencil scrapped slowly across the words I had written. "Yeah, but only if do that, then what about this?!" I asked pointing at the over side of the equation. "Oh who cares!" I said crumpling it up and throwing it in the pile of the other papers. "Let's just get an F and be done with it". I groaned letting my head drop back onto the table.

"Ally. Come on.." Austin said, lifting my head up. "No stop it. I don't wanna, stop it!" I said trying to get his hands off me, and let me head droop back down onto the table, but he had a strong grip. The more I struggled, the more I lost.

We ended up falling off the chair and onto the ground. Rolling, I landed underneath him. He looked down at me, and pushed some of my hair out of my face. He looked down at me "Ally, can I tell you something?" I nodded my head. "I honestly...like you actually I have liked you since the first day we met..." he trailed off still looking at me in the eyes. "I like you too." I said, looking at him weirdly. "No, I mean, I REALLY like you!" he said, I could see his cheeks blush. "I really like you too" I said leaning up and kissing him on the lips. Slowly lingering there for a few seconds. Then I leaned onto the floor and smiled. "Wow" he said, his mouth hanging wide a little. "What? Was it bad?" I asked. "No, it was really good." I smiled even bigger. "So does this mean, were...together?" he asked blushing even more. "If you want to". "Well, yeah I kind of do." "Then yes," I leaned up and kissed him again "We are together." I pushed him off and jumped back into my seat. "Now lets get back to the project." I said. "Ok..." He said, looking down a bit. "Ok, so if I don't want to do this project, and I want to kiss you, what should I do?" I looked up at him winking. He looked at me and laughed, "well," he said scooting closer to me. "It's up to you. But I know what I would rather do" he leaned in and kissed me. We ended for a couple of hours before he had to go home. "see you tomorrow?" he looked seductively at me. "Yes please." He leaned and gave me a small peck on the lips before heading home. I lied in my bed, and fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I hope I didn't offended anyone. If you do self harm or have thought about it, Know it will be ok they're will always someone who cares and wants to support you. **

**This chapter actually made me cry while writing it! :'( stay strong **


	3. Chapter 3

Ally's POV

Im finally aloud to go back to school, my wrists have healed. I see people staring at me, I start to feel small and insecure. "Austin they're all staring at me" I whisper to Austin, he smiles and places his arm around me. "its ok I got you" he kisses me what made me feel a little better. Me and Austin walk to Algebra hand in hand, I take my seat and like usual I get a awkward look from Elektra. "So Ally I heard you slit you wrists, cool" Elektra said with no emotion at all. "Ok thanks, I think" I said feeling uncomfortable.

I lay my head down on the desk and sigh, "Ally are you ok" Austin asked worried, "Yes im fine, god just leave me alone" I tell him. He frowns and sits back in his chair "Oh ok" he says softly. The bell goes and I collect up my stuff, I go over to Austin so we can walk to class but he just pushes me away. "Whats wrong with you" I ask annoyed. "Im fine, it's you, your pushing me away when im trying to help" he shouts at me. "Well I don't need you to look after me" I shout at him storming off to class.

I walk into class and sit next to Amber, "Hi Ally how ya doing" Amber asks. "Why won't everyone just leave me alone" I said pushing Amber off her seat. "What do you think your doing" Amber shouts pushing me back, I push Amber again and she grabs me hair. I kick her, so she punches me, I feel blood running from my nose, so I lash out at Amber by scratching her face. "You two principles office now" The teacher shouts as he walks into class.

I approach the principles office and see Austin walking out with a bloody bandage around his hand. "Austin what happened" I asked concerned, "Nothing.. I just lost my temper and punched a window" he explained. "What happened to you" he asked, "she started on me for no reason" Amber butted in, "No I never you were been a bitch" I exclaimed "No I wasn't Ally, I asked if you were ok" Amber said. "Sorry, I guess! I never meant to lash out, I just didn't know what to do" I said shocked at myself.

Austin's POV

"oww" I cry as the doctor puts stitch in my hand. Dez sits and laughs at my misfortune, "Shut up Dez, it really hurts" I tell him. "Well you shouldn't punch windows" Dez smirks winding me up. "behave you two, this is serious" My mom tells us.

I get home and go straight to my room, I lay on my bed and scroll through my phone. I look at my relationship status and change it back to single. "Wow dude what the hell? You and Ally broke up" Dez said walking in ten seconds after I changed my status. "Yeah why do you care" I asked him. "Oh just that hottie is on the market" Dez smirked licking his lips. "Dude if my hand wasn't broken and full of stitches, I would punch you so hard" I warned him. "Well you do have a broken hand, therefore you cant punch me" he smirked. I got up and walked other to him, I was going to hit him with my remaining hand when mom walked in.

"Boys behave! and go downstairs your dinner is done" she told us, me and Dez walk out our room. I kick Dez in the back of the leg and he stops and turns to face me. "You dare touch or go near Ally, and it will be the last thing you ever do" I whispered to him so mom couldn't hear. He gulped and ran to the table, I walked in to see Dez faced down at his plate and trying to avoid eye contact with me.

It's 10pm and im just sat on the couch channel surfing with a empty candy wraps surrounding me. "Man im beat" I yawn getting up, and heading to bed.

-dream mode-

"No not this dream again" I say looking at the car wreck. I look to see a crushed car and two bodies laid flat on the ground, the bodies are my parents! I see a baby been rushed into a ambulance and taken to hospital. I stand in the hospital room staring at myself, I was so small so delicate! I wriggle about gurgling away. A nurse comes in with my adoptive parents and a 3 month old Dez, "Oh Austin im so sorry" my mom says picking me up and snuggling me into her chest as I cry for my real mom. I stand and see the infant me begin stripped of love and my future. I bow my head and cry little.

-Out of Dream-

I wake up screaming and gasping for air. My parents run in "Austin sweetie was it that dream again" my mom asked me. I nod as she cuddles me "oh my little boy" she said comforting me. I cry into her chest, unable to stop.

I walk into the kitchen and grab a slice of toast as I lean against the work top. "Austin sweetie are you ok? Are you sure your ok?" my mom asked me. "Im fine, honest". "Dude you better not smash another window again today" Dez said winding me up. "Oh shut" I warned him. I grabbed my bag and headed out to school.

"What do you think your doing" I heard a voice say behind my locker door. I shut it to see Ally stood there. "What do you mean" I asked confused. "I mean, did you think it was ok to break up with me other facebook!" she said annoyed. "Well you made it very clear you didn't want to be with me" I said walking away. "Whatever im better off without you" she shouted to me.


	4. Chapter 4

Austin's POV

I lay alone in my bed at two in the afternoon. Im just so bummed out Ally, but she is like every girl I date! I come across to strong they get scared away. I sigh and run my finger through my hair in frustration. I hear my phone beep, I roll over and check, it's a message from Ally! "What does she want now?" I say with a roll of my eyes. The message reads 'sorry Austin, friends again?'. I take a deep breath, should I be friends with her after how she treated me? But the again it didn't feel awkward when we were friends. I look at my phone and start to type 'ok sure:)' I hit send and waited for a reply.

It's been and hour since I sent Ally that message, she still hasn't replied! I knew it, she doesn't even care because if she did she would of replied to me by now. I get up out of bed frustrated and head down stairs to see im home alone, yes! I make myself a sandwich and take a seat on the couch, that's when I hear a knock at the door. I sigh and get up, I open the door to see Ally. She smiles and attacks me with a hug. "whats this for" I asked. She looks up at me and smiled "You said that no matter what time of day, that I can come to you" she says tightening the hug. "I will always be here for you" I smile. "So we friends again?" I asked asked, inviting her inside. "Yes" she smiled sitting on the couch. "So Ally want to play something on the xbox?" I asked. She looks at me and smiles "YES! Do you have GTA, you have to have GTA" she practically screamed at me. I laughed and nodded passing her the controller. I go in the kitchen and grab us some snacks and drinks and head back into the livingroom. I sit next to Ally and we start to chat while the game loaded.

"Shit!" Ally exclaimed getting arrested. "Ha my turn" I said taking the controller from her. "So Austin were are your parents? And Dez" Ally asked sipping her drink. "Oh well I know my dad is at work and my mom is probably shopping! But Dez I really don't know were he is" I told her. I shout at the TV as my character runs from the police, that's when I get caught. "No fair, it's rigged or something" I moan passing Ally the controller. I stand up and accidentally knock my glass over and staining the carpet "Fuck, my mom is going to kill me" I shouted grabbing my hair in frustration. I run into the kitchen and fill a bucket with soapy water and grab to sponges, I walk back into the livingroom and hand Ally a sponge "Help me!" I told her bending down and scrubbing the stain. Ally kneels down and helps me, I look at her and smile and she smiles back. I flick a bit of water at her and she sequel's.

The door opens and mom walks in she stops in her tracks and her jaw drops when she see's the carpet. "Wasn't me" I said with a guilty grin across my face. "Austin!" she exclaimed. "I know, go to my room" I sigh heading upstairs. "Well I guess I best be going" Ally said awkwardly leaving.

Ally's POV

I get home and go straight to my room, like usual. I walk into see Amber's stuff in my room "Amber!" I shout at the top of my lungs. "What" she asks walking into my room. "Why the hell is your stuff in my room" I ask annoyed, "Oh well our cousin is coming to stay for a while and she has to stay in my room" she explained. "That's not fair, I should be entitled to my own space" I say heading down stairs. I walk into the kitchen and stand before my mom. "Why does Amber have to stay in my room" I ask. "Ally I gave Amber the option of sharing the room with your cousion or sharing a room with you" she told me , I scowl at her. "Sweetie its only for a semester" Mom tells me. I sigh "ok whatever" I said rolling my eyes.

I walk back into my room to see Amber lounged across my bed on my laptop. "Hi what do you think you doing!" I snatch the laptop off her and push her off my bed and I sit down. "My room, my rules" I tell her. She sighs and rolls her eyes at me. Sometimes I just don't get my family. "Ally I just don't get you! Like moment you can be super nice, then you can be super moody and mean" Amber said sitting down next to me, "I don't know really it depends who im around" I shrug. "Hi Ally remember when we switched places for a week" Amber said trying to make converstaion, "Yeah, and mom and dad couldn't tell who was who" I laugh. "Omg then mom wrote our names on our fore heads so she could tell us apart" Amber said crying in laughter. "Glad to see you two are getting along" mom butts in. "Yeah, im actually glad I got Amber as a sister" I said putting my hand on Amber's shoulder. "Dito" Amber said hugging me. "My babies" Mom said joining the hug. I couldn't help to smile "Love you guys" I said tightening the hug.

Austin's POV

I walk into the kitchen and my mom scowl's at me. "I guess your still angry at me then. Well mom im sorry ok, I never meant to spill the drink honest." I tell her. A smile comes across her face, "Come here Austin" she said holding her arms out. I walk over and hug her tight "Your the best mom I could of ever asked for" I tell her. She kissed my fore head and ruffles my hair "And your the best son I could of ever asked for" she tells me.

* * *

**So I hope you like this chapter, I wanted to give it a happy ending. I will try and get chapter 5 up as soon as i can**


	5. Chapter 5

Ally's POV

I sit with my arms folded staring at my dinner that im refusing to eat. "Ally I told you to eat your dinner" my mom said getting annoyed with me. "And I told you, im not hungry!" I snapped leaving the table. I hate the fact they want me to eat when im not hungry, but in their defense there just worried that I will get a eating disorder again. I had anorexia when I was eleven, I was consistently in and out of hospital. Im much better now of course.

Oh, anyway my life is starting to improve girls in my grade are actually talking to me! I sit on my laptop scrolling through my news feed when my friend Stephanie texts me asking me to meet her at the bridge. I turn off my laptop and grab my jacket. "Im going out" I call, closing the door after me.

I get to the Bridge and see my friends with some boys I have never met before. I run over to them. "Oh good your here, here have some of this" Stephanie slurred passing me a beer bottle, "No thank you" I said getting worried. "Come on you sexy thing" One of the boys said placing his arm around me. "Get off me" I shouted pushing him away. "Stop being a absolute bitch, and fucking enjoy yourself" Melisa, (Stephanie best friend) laughed. "No, im leaving" I stormed off and headed home.

I got in and slammed the door behind me. I run to my room and sit on my bed. I open my laptop and start scrolling through my news feed when I get a text off Stephanie, I read it out loud "You ugly fucking fat slut, we were only having a laugh". I start to feel insecure about myself. I get a call from Melisa "Hi miss goody two shoes, do us all a favor and kill yourself" she said putting the phone down. I start to feel a pain in my chest and begin to cry.

I run to the bathroom shaking. I lock the door and slide down it crying. I look about the room and see a blade. It looked so tempting. I stopped to think about what Austin said, I will break his hear if I do this. I hear my phone beep, I look down and see another text. "You ugly thing, I hope someone fucking shoots you" it reads. I bury my head in my knees crying, uncontrollably! I pick up my phone and begin to type. I stood up and walked over to the blade. "Sorry" I whispered under my breath.

Austin's POV

"Dez get my back" I say playing call of duty. My phone beeps, I pause the game and look at it. "Im sorry, I have to do it" I read under my breath. I stand up terrified and angry. "Dude sit down and play the game" Dez said passing me the controller. "Not now" I shouted, throwing it at the wall with great power causing it to smash into pieces. "what is she doing! I have to save her" I shout grabbing my jacket and running out of the room.

I get to Ally's house and bang on the door till her mom answers. I barge past her and run up the stairs to the locked bathroom door. I ram myself against it several times till I finally brake the lock. I see Ally lying there lifeless and lying in a pool of her own blood. I run over to her and kneel beside her, I feel her pulse but barley. "Ally please stay with me, please" I cry. I hear cries from the door as Ally's Mom and sister appear at the door. "call an ambulance quick" I scream at them. Amber runs and grabs the phone and calls 911. Penny comes over and kneels beside Ally with me. "my baby girl, why did you do this" she cried.

I sit beside Ally's bed watching her sleep. "Ally please wake up" I said grabbing her hand. "Please" I cried bowing my head, but not leaving go of her hand. "Austin sweetie it's late, shouldn't you be going home?" Penny asked me walking into the room. "not until I see Ally's bright brown eyes wake up" I told her wiping the tears from my eyes. I run my fingers through my hair in frustration. "Just wake up" I cry "Please"

It's been three days and Ally still hasn't woke up, and I have barley left her side. Penny walks into the room with some snacks "Austin sweetie eat something, you haven't eaten anything in days" she tells me. "I can't, im not hungry" I tell her focusing my attention back on Ally. "Ok then, but just try to eat something please, for Ally" she said leaving the room. I close my eyes and bow my head. "She isn't going to wake up, I have lost her" I cry under my breath. "Austin is that you" I hear a voice say. I look up and see Ally smiling, a smile appears across my face. "Ally" I say hugging her.

"Ally why did you do it" I ask her, she frowns and I see tears forming in her eyes. "Im so sorry" she cries "The bullying, the names everything fell on top me". My eyes start to fill up in anger "Who the hell is bullying you" I demanded. "Most of our grade" she tells me, wiping her eyes. I look at her and smile, I lean over and kiss her, but she pushes me away. "Austin were just friends" she shouts at me. "but" I say bowing my head and sitting back in my chair "Sorry" I say under my breath.

I still want to be with her so bad! But she is right, isn't she? That we are better off friends!


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so this chapter is quite sexual, so don't say I didn't warn you! And also sorry I don't update enough but I do have a bust life, Anyway R5RauraAuslly out :P**

* * *

Austin's POV

I walk into Algebra and see Ally's seat empty, I sigh and sit down. "Miss her don't you" Dez asked me, I looked at him and gave him a light nod. I lay my head on my desk, to upset to work. "Austin look" I hear Dez say. I lift my head up and look at the front of the class and see a new kid. "So class this is Dallas, he just moved here from Manhattan" the principle stated. I sigh and lay my head on the desk. I then hear books being dropped on Ally's desk, I lift my head up in hope it's her. I turn to see Dallas in her seat. I stand up angered "what are you doing, that's Ally's seat" I shout pushing him off the seat and attacking him. "Austin Moon my office now" the principle shouts. I stop and look around mortified, I look at the floor to see Dallas curled up on the floor shaking. "What have I become" I say to myself.

"Austin I cant believe you suspended again" My mom shouts, disappointed at me. "He was in Ally's seat" I explain. "Austin I know you and Ally have this thing, but you need to move on! Ally clearly is to much trouble" she suggested. My eyes narrowed in anger, "What do you mean move on! I love her and nothings going to change that" I shout knocking over a chair. "Austin calm down". I grab my coat and open the door "Go fuck yourself" I shout slamming the door behind me.

Why don't my parents get the fact im not a little boy anymore! Anyway why should I listen to them or even care what they think, it's not like they're not my real parents. Why doesn't Ally just get that I love her, and she belongs with me! It's just to hard being friends. I know she loves me, why does she keep denying it!

I go to walk out of the gate when I hear the door open "Fuck off mom" I say. "Its not mom" I hear Dez say, I turn and see him running towards me. "Whats up buddy?" he asks. I have never seen him this caring before. I turn to him with tears in my eyes "My life is falling apart, school, Ally, Mom and Dad it's just to much" I say breaking down in his arms. "Austin it will be ok, I promise" he sympathized hugging me. "Thank you" I said placing my arm round him in a brotherly fashion.

We walked back into the house to see my mother furious with me. "Austin Moon what in the world do you think your doing swearing at me?" she shouted. I rolled my eyes at her and walked straight past her to my room. I go in and lay on my bed depressed and confused.

Ally's POV

This is stupid really, I have been home a week from the hospital and all my mom had done is watch me like a hawk and it makes me so feel uncomfortable! "Ally never guess what" Amber says bursting into my room, I sigh "What now" I ask not interested at all. "Austin beat up this new kid because he sat in your seat" she tells me. My eyes widen and I begin to feel angry but at the same time special. "Why would he do that, were just friends" I exclaim. Amber looks at me and smiles "I think he still likes you". My eyes narrow in frustration "Well I don't like him!" I lie getting annoyed.

I head downstairs and turn on the TV, for my mom only to come in and watch over me. "Can I help you?" I ask annoyed. "What do you mean?" she asks, "What I mean is you are constantly watching me! And I don't like it" I explain. She looks at me and gives me a motherly smile "Ally sweetie its just I fear for you, I never want to lose you". I look at her getting even more annoyed "Well Im not a little kid anymore! Im seventeen mom, I don't need to be looked after as if I was seven" I argued grabbing my jacket and walking out the door. "Ally get back here! Or you will be grounded" she warned me. "Oh I'm so scared" I mocked giving her the middle finger, making her gasp.

I walk along the street to Austin's house, I knock on the door and stand and wait, the door opens and Austin stands there "Ally" he gasps hugging me "Ally I have missed you so much" he said tightening the hug. I rest my head on his shoulder "I have missed you to" I admitted lifting my head off his shoulder and kissing his lips. "Ally what was that for?" he asked shocked, I lovingly smiled at him "You know when I said I just wanted to be friends" I said. He looked at me and gave a little nod "Well I lied" I and him smile at each over, I lean in and kiss him which turns into a make out session.

We walk into Austins house still making out, we head up the stairs into Austin's room. We fall back onto his bed, Austin gets on top of me when I stop him. "Austin what about your parents?" I ask. "They're out with Dez, and I'm supposed to be grounded" he smirks. "Good, but do you have protection?" I ask. "Urm wait let me check Dez's side of the room" he said getting off me and searching through Dez's draws. "Ah found one" he said holding up a condom.

He walks back over and climbs back on top of me, and starts to get frisky. He leans down and kisses the my lips and begins to trail kisses down my neck. I grab belt buckle and begin to undo his jeans, I take them off him leaving him in his underwear showing. Austin grips my t'shirt and pulls it off me, I look at him and smirk. I grab his shirt and yank it off him exposing his six pack, "Wow" I exclaim rubbing his chest. Austin leans down and kisses my lips gently, while his hands move round my back and undoing my bra. He places kisses seductively down my bare chest, he unzips my jeans and pulls them off me. Leaving us both in our bare underwear "Ally should we do this?" Austin asks me, I look at him and nod. I grab his boxer shorts and pull them off him, leaving him naked. "WOW that's big" I gasped staring at his dick. Austin proudly smiles, grips the sides of my underware and pulls it off me.

Austin looks at me and holds up the condom "Will you do the honors?" he asked handing me it. I grab it off him and undo the wrapper, I slide it onto his penis, and he enters me. "Austin" I moan in pleasure. He starts to rub his body against mine, making me moan even louder.


	7. Chapter 7

**So hi guys, R5RauraAuslly here. So I know I haven't uploaded in a while mainly because I have being super busy and my laptop unfortunately broke. I have still being able to see reviews via my phone and I have being getting many saying my stories are rushed and illiterate, so I went back though all my stories and agree. Starting November the 17th all my stories are being put on hiatus until January 2015. During this time I am going to rewrite the stories, and keep the main story-lines going. Also great news I will also be releasing several new stories next year including the long awaited squeal to Austin and Ally and ?. Sorry for any problems I may have caused. And to all the lovely people who take time to review, thank you! **

**R5RauraAuslly out! :P**


End file.
